valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
True Wolf Skoll
allies' ATK 550% • DEF 200% up / 10% chance |skill lv10 = All allies' ATK 550% • DEF 200% up / 25% chance |procs = 1 |skill 2 = Blizzard Claws |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 When own soldiers fall below 50%, resurrect and fully recover all allies / 30% / Max 1 time |procs 2 = 1 |skill g = ☆Blizzard Claws |skill g lv1 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 200% up / 10% chance |skill g lv10 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 200% up / 25% chance |procs g = 1 |skill g2 = ☆Blizzard Claws |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 When own soldiers fall below 50%, resurrect and fully recover all allies / 40% / Max 1 time |procs g2 = 1 |skill x = ★Blizzard Claws |skill x lv1 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 200% up / 20% chance |skill x lv10 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 200% up / 30% chance |procs x = 3 |skill x2 = ★Blizzard Claws |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 When own soldiers fall below 50%, resurrect and fully recover all allies / 100% |procs x2 = 2 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90997 |def g = 44999 / 84997 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = Skoll can't control her rage and has gone on a rampage, destroying everything in her path. |friendship = Rir's enemies are my enemies! I'll freeze every last bad guy! |meet = How dare you do that to Rir! I'm gonna rip you to shreds! |battle start = I'll save Rir! |battle end = Awoooh! I wanna see Rir... |friendship max = I'm gonna protect Rir now. I'll protect you almost as much! |friendship event = You helped Rir? ...What a relief. Now we can be together again. I adore Rir, but I adore you almost as much. |rebirth = Rir told me I'm a pup because I can't control my power. But I don't wanna be a pup anymore! I wanna be like Rir! So I'm gonna master my my power so I can do that! |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Stellar Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |likeability 0 = How dare you do that to Rir! I'm gonna rip you to shreds! |likeability 1 = How dare you do that to Rir! I'm gonna rip you to shreds! |likeability 2 = How dare you do that to Rir! I'm gonna rip you to shreds! |availability = [Maiden Training Ground 2|[Legendary Archwitch Reward]] }} Category:Legendary Archwitch Category:Neo Generation Category:AkkeyJin